Usuario Blog:Majin Tinieblas/RyuuRaZa habla mal sobre los admins o: (Entrevistas con Majin :v)
Hola a todos pedazos de mierda rikuras 7u7, hoy les traigo la cuarta entrega de tu gfa una serie de blogs donde entrevisto a las personalidades más influyentes del wiki. Espero que les guste y los complazca. (Cuál Clickbait papu) (Igual habla mal de algunos xdxd) Hoy tenemos como invitado a: ¡RyuuTaZa! Un fracasado gran personaje del wiki, Moderador del chat y no se que wea más :v. Esta entrevista es 1000veces mejor que las anteriores, así que recomiendo que busquen un vaso de leche y un poco de merengue para pasarlo bien xdxdxd. (Había emotes y todo, pero no se graban xc) ---- Majin Tinieblas: Estas ahí pedazo de mogolico? • Baia baia • Se hace desear la nena RyuuRaZa: Obio nene. • Estaba usando FB. No seas mamón. Majin Tinieblas: Bueno empecemos. • Antes de empezar quiero dejar un mensaje: • Entre más viscoso más placer en el hermoso RyuuRaZa: ¿Todo se basa en lo sexual, en resumen? Majin Tinieblas: ¿Por qué te quedaste en Wiki Creepypasta? Habiendo tantas comunidades, ¿por qué esta? • En resumen, la vida es sexual RyuuRaZa: Porque fue la primera con la que en serio me encariñé, en demás comunidades iba sólo por información. En esta... podía crear, podía ser gelatinoso, podía ser más "Ryuu". uwu Majin Tinieblas: ¿Y qué seria ser más Ryuu? 7u7 RyuuRaZa: ¿Tú qué crees? Ya lo sabes bb, es ser como yo soy, poder decir todo lo nazi y negro que soy, no tener límites. Es la libertad, we. Majin Tinieblas: Hail CP wiki • solo para entendidos. • ¿Por qué RyuuRaza? RyuuRaZa: En ese momento era muy nub, mi nick parecía muy random. Digo... "RyuuZaiklon". ¿Qué es eso? En fin, quise poner a "Ra", el dios del sol egipcio, y Za, de Zaiklon. Majin Tinieblas: Un nombre con bastante flow. RyuuRaZa: No sé si fue muy acertado, pero no lo cambiaría. • Es mi nuevo amor. Majin Tinieblas: Hasta Hiro lo envida RyuuRaZa: Aysí aysí. El usuario con mejor nick me envidia, como siempre. uwu Majin Tinieblas: Había rumores de una relación de algo más que amistad entre tu, Quo, Zhou, Midbets y Dragon. ¿Qué tienes para desmentir esto? RyuuRaZa: Digo que si organizara una orgía con homosexuales, no sería con ellos. Todo era por el dinero, sabes. Aún así, mi relación con Quo sigue siendo complicada. (? Majin Tinieblas: Es cierto que a veces ahorcas al precioso viendo otacadas? • Quo seguirá siendo mio, gg RyuuRaZa: No, no, ESO ES FAKE. Si lo hiciera, no sería con cosas así de irreales, sería con un sándwich de manteca o algo parecido. No me compares con otros sucios, que soy alguien sensible. Mis sentimientos podrían verse implicados en esa acusación. Majin Tinieblas: ¿A quién acusas de hacer estas cosas de virgen? RyuuRaZa: A ese tal Majin, digo, la manteca pega con él, por la gras... ¡Digo! Podría ser Xemnas, quién sabe, es alguien misterioso por su apariencia tan sexualmente excitante y cosas parecidas. ¿Quién puede predecir que de repente, ande con el ganzo volando por las calles de su ciudad y su hogar? Majin Tinieblas: me tente RyuuRaZa: Obvio bb, te tientas ante estos pezones. ¿K procd? Majin Tinieblas: Vamos a ir a algo un poco más serio. • Mis pezones son mejores bb • Procd pegarme y llamarme marta RyuuRaZa: Weno, Marta, lance sus preguntas sexosas. Las más fuertes que tengas, tanto que se sienta el olor. Majin Tinieblas: Mira mi foto, es que estoy muy bueno gg RyuuRaZa: Está censurada. Majin Tinieblas: ¿Tienes alguna nueva historia en mente? Nada hentai por favor. • No lo esta >:v RyuuRaZa: Pues, no prometo que no haya hentai. Las historias son de todo tipo, incluso en el pasado hice una con sexo por todos lados. Y de hecho, en colaboración con Razer y Adnet, tengo algo planeado que dirías "Ostras, madre mía Ryuu compañero", es como una versión 2.0 de lo que intenté en el pasado con Quo, Zhou y Dragon. 7u7 • Será muy hardocre, tus pantalones se mojarán de todas las formas posibles. 7u7 Majin Tinieblas: Habra gore, nudes y por supuesto, muchos ganzos como en Game of Thrones? RyuuRaZa: Lo de los ganzos no estoy seguro. A lo mejor un buen pollo frito volando por el cielo. ¿Quién sabe? Allí todo puede suceder, si hasta en África está siempre nevando. • Pero una cosa asegurada: será dos veces mejor que la original. Majin Tinieblas: Bueno • Es primicia en mi canal de shutub • ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del wiki? RyuuRaZa: ¿Me regalas 10 subs? Majin Tinieblas: Nel prro • Son bots. RyuuRaZa: Pues, todo. Los usuarios me enamoran, el diseño me emputa, las historias me emperran. Mientras haya cáncer, ideas, y muchas cosas sexuales en mi cuerpo, todo será amor para la wiki. Al fin y al cabo, tengo más de diez años para seguir aquí, ¿qué me lo impide? Soy vago, no me pondré ocupado en mucho, MUUUCHO tiempo. Me tendrán aquí para hacerme cosas rikas unos cuantos años más. Majin Tinieblas: Baia baia • ¿Pasivo o activo? gg 7u7 RyuuRaZa: '''Pues, depende. Sería un punto medio. Las mujeres me dan, pero también reciben, y a los machos con pectorales sólo les doy. uwu • Majin Tinieblas: Te desconectaste y procdio desconectarme '''RyuuRaZa: Se cayeron los servidores. Majin Tinieblas: Por suerte guarde todo gg • Bueno, proseguimos? RyuuRaZa: Prosiga. • 4:36Majin Tinieblas: ¿Alguna vez tuviste una CT? No vale mentir ante el dios >:v RyuuRaZa: Tuve dos cuentas anteriores, las dos me da pena decir el nombre, pero una Cuenta Títere tal cual, no. Ahora tengo una multicuenta que uso de vez en cuando para algunas pruebas, pero no está disponible para cochinada como yo. Conmigo, cuando quieran bbs. Majin Tinieblas: Grasoso 4ever RyuuRaZa: Ñero Grasa, hail. Majin Tinieblas: ¿Cuál es tu cartoon y/o anime favorito? ¿DC o Marvel? ¿Amas y te dedicas a algún deporte? ¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito? Y, ¿cuál consideras el mejor cómic de la historia del cómic? Obviamente, en el género de súper-héroes. ¿Qué experiencia marcó tu infancia? RyuuRaZa: 1. Animación en general, es Jake Long. En cuanto a anime, Kiseijuu Sei No/Parasyte: The Maxim. 2. Marvel, sólo porque existen crossover como Marvel Zombies. 3. Amo la natación y también hago gimnasio para mejorar. 4. Dibujo, escribo, leo, todo es mi pasatiempo favorito si tengo que usar mi imaginación. 5. No podría decidirme, leo muy pocos cómics, así que tengo que optar por Marvel Zombies 3, debido a su personaje principal "Hombre Máquina". 6. Quizá el nacimiento de mi hermano, me hizo pensar cosas tanto buenas como malas, y de ahí en adelante mi desarrollo fue mucho más rápido, pero dicho sea que para mal. Majin Tinieblas: ¿Escritor y/o libro que recomiendes? ¿Cuál es la mejor película que hayas visto hasta ahora, sin diferenciar género o tipo? ¿Cuál es tu idea de la política contemporánea? • Jake Long Dick alv RyuuRaZa: En cuanto a libros, he leído de todo hasta el punto de que todos me parecen normales, así que recomendaré a Lovecraft, como todo buen pibe haría. Es que Howard-senpai calienta, sabes. • Y tengo dos películas favoritas, no puedo decidirme por una: "Jim y el Durazno Gigante" y "El secreto de la calabaza mágica". De cierta forma, son tan clichés que llegan a enamorar. • En cuanto a la política, sinceramente preferiría no meterme mucho, mi idea para el futuro es bastante egoísta y creo que tengo dos opciones: o vivir tal cual están las cosas, adaptándome cada vez más, o esperar a que alguien haga algo revolucionario e intentar también convivir con ello. Majin Tinieblas: Un revolucionario llamado "Lord Maquiavelo" o:: • Okno RyuuRaZa: Ese tipo era lo más hardcore, tan revolucionario que usó muchas CTs para lograr lo que quería. • De admirar. (? Majin Tinieblas: Un héroe como Eric Harris y Dylan Klebold • 4:55RyuuRaZa: Pero más Maquiavelo. • uwu • O continúas tú o lo hago yo, ¿algo más para decir? ¿Quieres un té? • 4:58Majin Tinieblas: Quiero leche • Y continuo yo hasta que te haga un gang bang con mis preguntas. RyuuRaZa: Todos queremos leche, pero no es el caso, puede proseguir Majin-chan. Majin Tinieblas: LavelxNasty is real? RyuuRaZa: Hermosamente real, y si tú pudieras seguro les haces un trío. • Tengo la sensación de que te quedas izi pizi, ¿aquí acaba todo o qué? No hay mucho tiempo, nene. Majin Tinieblas: ¿Qué es lo que echarías de menos si te retiras de la comunidad ahora mismo? RyuuRaZa: A los usuarios con los que he podido hacer verdadera amistad, y un poco todas mis creaciones, porque estando aquí puedo leerlas, ¿pero qué pasaría si me voy? ¿Serían eliminadas así como así, o qué? Es algo que me preocupa pensar. Majin Tinieblas: Si, porque tus historias son una mierda :´v RyuuRaZa: Todo porque las tuyas fallan. :'v • ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el dominante que viene a buscarte? Majin Tinieblas: No. • Tu eres la hembra que viene para el interés del macho RyuuRaZa: Entonces ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser la mujer dominante* que viene a buscarte? Majin Tinieblas: ¿Cuales son las personas más atractivas del wiki? puedes decir de los dos géneros RyuuRaZa: Magic es sexy, yo soy sexy, Conci es sexy y Nute es sexy. Top los 4 usuarios más sexys. Majin Tinieblas: Pero nunca vimos una foto tuya >:v RyuuRaZa: '''Pero la verán muy pronto. 7u7 • Anda por ahí profesando el #RyuuPack2017. Majin Tinieblas: ¿Yo soy feo? :¨v '''RyuuRaZa: No, pero dije el top 4 más sexys. • No cinco. • Wey, Magic es la heterosexualidad pura, así que tiene que estar. Majin Tinieblas: Todos sabemos que Magic siente una profunda admiración homosexual hacia Cordura RyuuRaZa: Sí, pero son deseos ocultos. • No tenemos que revelarlos. 6w6 Majin Tinieblas: Ahora lo revelo, porque me gusta hacerlo 7u7 • Te descubrimos Magic >:v RyuuRaZa: Todo son deseos carnales, fiera. • Ya veolalo. Majin Tinieblas: Dilatando el recto... • ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Qué consideras lo peor en un hombre? ¿Qué consideras lo peor en una mujer? RyuuRaZa: 1. Arroz con huevo frito. 2 y 3. Nada, porque todo varía de la relación inicial; puede que el defecto de una persona no te importe en ella pero te moleste en otra. Majin Tinieblas: Yiiii • Toro max ah re • ¿Qué piensas del aborto, el matrimonio gay y la legalización de la eutanasia? RyuuRaZa: '''Sobre el aborto, creo que podría usarse como un eficiente método de extinción de la humanidad si se lo requiere; y de hecho, por ahora, lo consideraría un tanto innecesario. • En cuanto al matrimonio gay, no tengo problemas con ello, team MajinxGrasoso sex forever. Majin Tinieblas: MajinxRyuuxdxd '''RyuuRaZa: Y en cuanto a la eutanasia, de hecho, lo apoyo con todo mi ser. Al fin y al cabo, es porque es algo que yo deseo cuando sea anciano, no quiero vivir para verme viejo, enfermo y padeciendo de otros males. Majin Tinieblas: ¿A quién admiras? ¿A quién le debes lo más hermoso de tu vida de mierda? RyuuRaZa: Admiro a los que pueden vivir siguiendo completamente la lógica, porque yo también lo hago e intento que el dolor, la tristeza, y tantas cosas así no me afecten; y se lo debo a alguien llamado MR, en serio, te amo un montonazo. Me hizo sentir comprendido por primera vez, yo que ando con mis bromas sexosas todo el rato, y a ella no le importa y me sigue el juego. No encuentras a personas así todos los días. Salvo algún Majin por ahí. (? Majin Tinieblas: MR? Mi Rabo? RyuuRaZa: No, ese es otro amigo mío. La MR esa son las iniciales de su nombre y su apellido. uwu • Y no, no es Manuela Rodríguez. Majin Tinieblas: Que homosexual de mierda • Pedazo de puto RyuuRaZa: Salí igualito a ti, papi. Majin Tinieblas: :´v RyuuRaZa: Yaya, ¿hay más amor para repartir o lo riko se acaba aquí? Majin Tinieblas: En cuanto al wiki... • ¿Cuál es el mayor error que has cometido? ¿Cuál es tu mayor triunfo? ¿Cuál ha sido tu mayor descubrimiento? ¿Cuál ha sido tu más divertida experiencia? RyuuRaZa: Creo que hice mucha polémica y esto atraerá nenas directo hacia mi entrepierna, pero supongamos que es serio y dime todo el pan. • 1. El mayor error fue acabar bloqueado por no saber cerrar una cuenta. 2. Mi mayor triunfo está por llegar, aún no he hecho nada destacable, pero me volveré el rey de este mundo. 3. Mi experiencia más divertida fue colaborar con gente como Quo para un proyecto que está un poco muerto, pero me reí bastante en ese tiempo. Majin Tinieblas: Confirmamos un "QuoxRyuu"? RyuuRaZa: NO • Lo quiero por sus ediciones. • (? Majin Tinieblas: Pinche mentiroso, todos sabemos que eres la pasiva. RyuuRaZa: De tu gfa siempre. Majin Tinieblas: ¿Qué aprendiste de nuestra familia creepypastera? ¿O, por defecto, que recordaste una vez más, con nuestra familia, única y especial como todo lo bueno de la vida? RyuuRaZa: Aprendí de algunos usuarios algunos puntos de vista de las cosas que nunca imaginaba, aprendí a utilizar el "según yo", aprendí a apreciar todas las obras literarias salvo el cáncer de blog que Majin hace, aprendí tanto que me confundo en lo que estoy diciendo. Majin Tinieblas: Mis blogs? eso ofende viejo RyuuRaZa: Es cáncer amoroso. Majin Tinieblas: 7u7 • ¿Ryuu for admin 2017? Si unos nuvs como Hiro y Zhou pudieron ¿Por qué tu no? RyuuRaZa: Porque la comunidad no me tiene mucho aprecio qué digamos, sinceramente, siempre querrán a un usuario más conocido, contribuidor (aunque Hero no es de lo mejor en eso) y sobre todo, que a la gente mejor le caiga. • En cuanto a Zhou, creo que fue por descarte. Majin Tinieblas: Me hubieras preferido a mi de admin? Ah re RyuuRaZa: Ya quisieras papu. Majin Tinieblas: Admítelo, soy parte de las leyendas del wiki papu RyuuRaZa: Ya quisieras papu. x2 Majin Tinieblas: Estoy desde antes que tu, te hice admin en mi wiki y así me lo agradeces? ¿Donde esta tu honor basura? >:v RyuuRaZa: En el caño. >:v • Además, te quiero mucho por todo lo que hiciste por mí, y si no pongo todo lo demás es porque no me pagaste lo suficiente. Majin Tinieblas: Claro, te robe la birjinidad 7u7 RyuuRaZa: Yo te dejé que me la quitaras por un millón de Trump-dollars. • No creas que soy barata. • uwu Majin Tinieblas: ¿Qué opinas de los CT trolls? RyuuRaZa: Son... baneables. • Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. *Majin Tinieblas ha sido brutalmente asesinado por RyuuRaZa* Majin Tinieblas: Podríamos ir más profundo? 7u7 RyuuRaZa: We, otro d[ia. • Esto acaba de romperse. • No incluyas esto en la entrevista.xd Majin Tinieblas: Espera papu • ¿Algo que decirle a la audiencia? RyuuRaZa: No confíen en Majin, si lo haces te rompe el teclado y el qlo. Majin Tinieblas: Bueno, como ven si eres subnormal te pasan estas cosas. • Antes de terminar, un último consejo: Si te quieres chingar al teclado ponle vaselina para que no termine quebrado gg izi thumb|264px RyuuRaZa: Se cierra el telon para este pobre hombre sin teclado, sin chichis y con buen trasero. Si quieres continuar, otra vez sera, sino, esto fue tan sexoso que calienta. Podemos tomarnos un te de limon luego. uwu • Es verdad. >v *El telon se cierra* ---- Bueno linces, eso fue todo por hoy. Comenten a quien verga quieren que entreviste en la próxima entrevista xdxdxd. No olviden comentar o me violo a toda su familia alv. Categoría:Entradas